utsafandomcom-20200214-history
SGA Sophomore Senator Elections
The SGA Sophomore Senator Elections took place before the constituencies were redefined in 2001 along college lines rather than classification lines. The rationale for this was that a liberal arts junior and liberal arts senior have more in common with each other than a liberal arts junior and a business junior. In the 2005 Constitutional Convention, positions representing both types of constituencies were allowed to co-exist. Thus, a business junior could run for College of Business representative and junior representative and, if victorious in both, could choose which seat to fulfill. Sometime after 2008, the position names were changed from "representatives" to "senators". Student Government Association conducts officer elections every Spring semester. Votes are open to all UTSA students online through their ASAP accounts. Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. 1980's 1981 *'Suzy Sims' *'David Boucher' *'Raul Scott'"Students Voice Preference in SRA Elections". Paisano from 3/10/81. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1982 *'Pam Brown: 25% (40 votes)' *'Raymond D. Lake: 16.25% (26 votes)' *'Kevin R. Piatt: 15.63% (25 votes)' *Frances E. Cooper: 13.75% (22 votes) *Daniel Dominguez: 11.25% (18 votes) *Morad Mamori: 8.13% (13 votes) *Benard Martin: 6.88% (11 votes) *Others: 3.13% (5 votes)"Student Representative Assembly Election Results". Paisano from 4/27/82. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 160 1983 *'Jack Debose: 28.21% (88 votes)' *'Rose Nelson: 28.21% (88 votes)' *'Marti Foster: 25% (78 votes)' *Alfredo Gardia: 18.59% (58 votes)"Campaigning Brings Attention to Elections". Paisano from 4/26/83. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 312 1984 *'Jeff Hueber: 42.37% (25 votes)' *'Jennifer Cotten: 28.81% (17 votes)' *'Lloyd Cotten: 28.81% (17 votes)' *Keith Crabtree: declared ineligible "Election Results in Errors". Paisano from 4/10/84. Retrieved August 9, 2012. *Total votes: 59 1985 *'Keith Crabtree: 18.81% (85 votes)' *'Diana Barrera: 13.94% (63 votes)' *'Cathy Villarreal: 11.5% (52 votes)' *Stacy McGhee: 11.06% (50 votes) *Kevin Gutchesa: 11.06% (50 votes) *Brent Daugherty: 10.4% (47 votes) *Paul Fredette: 9.96% (45 votes) *Henry Ortiz: 6.86% (31 votes) *Alex Rodriguez: 6.42% (29 votes)"Students Elect New SRA Leaders". Paisano from 4/2/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 452 1985 (Fall - 1 vacancy) *'Michelle Lopez: 52 votes' *Elda Peterson: 29 votes *Anne Jarstfer: 28 votes *Total votes: 141"Small Voter Turnout for SRA Election". Paisano from 10/8/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. 1986 *'David Roth: 56.18% (100 votes)' *'Linda Heim: 41.57% (74 votes)' *'Mark Napier: 1.12% (2 votes)' *'Lawrence Manzano: 1.12% (2 votes)'"Crabtree wins run-off". Paisano from 3/18/86. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 178 1990's 1994 *'Trista Dubose' *'Timothy Farr' *'Miles Sims'"4-26-94". The Paisano. Retrieved November 16, 2012. 2000's 2000 *Natasha Garza *Olawale Igun *Michael Reyes 2001 *'Diana Arevalo' *'Sara Gonzales' *''Brandon Bradley'' *''Erica Fernandez'' 2006 *'Joseph Garza: 36.67% (44 votes)' *'James Brown: 25.83% (31 votes)' *'Jon Nelson: 20.83% (25 votes)' *Andrew Stevens: 12.5% (15 votes) *Write-ins: 4.17% (5 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 120 2008 *'Martin Chavez, Jr.: 89.39% (160 votes)' *'Pardeis Heidari (write-in): 1.68% (3 votes)' *Other write-ins: 8.94% (16 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 179 2010's 2013 *'Ileana Gonzalez: 53.97% (34 votes)' *'Blake Ringer: 39.68% (25 votes)' *Lucas Lostoski (write-in): 1.59% (1 vote) *Other Write-In: 4.76% (3 votes) *Total votes: 63 References Category:Student Government Association